fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Christian Higdon/Five Deadly Nights Profiles
|-|Bowser= Summary Bowser is the rightful owner of the Dark Worlds. He is the king of many races, including Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, etc. and does so rightfully. Appearance As in the picture. Personality Very, VERY, VERY, VERY boastful. Though, he is a softy on the inside. He's mostly happy about being the ruler of his world. Being a bit of a jerk, he likes to mess with others. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Bowser Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: 250 million years old, possibly older (Is known as the oldest dinosaur.) Classification: Dinosaur, king Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 2,600 lbs (1,180 kg) Height: 9'3" Likes: Food, power, winning Dislikes: Good guys Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Ruling over the Dark Worlds Values: Power mostly Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Doorway to Devastation Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B to 6-B, likely 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Breath Attack, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create a separate Blue Bowser and turn fodder minions into Bowser clones, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation (With the Vibe Scepter, he can control the emotions of others), Plot Manipulation (With the Star Rod), Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Body Puppetry (As shown in Mario Party 3), Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, and Instant Death Attacks (With safety ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste and has close proximity to real black holes) etc., Time Paradox Immunity (Messed with his baby self with no repurcussions), Bone Manipulation and Resurrection as Dry Bowser. Dream Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Duplication, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 8; as long as HOSTLESS lives, he won't die), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Likely True-Godly), Technological Manipulation (Can fix broken machines with the slightest touch), Psychometry, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Illusion Creation, Able to manipulate the Warp, Vastly augmented senses and perception, Aura, Power Nullification, Acausality (Type 5), Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, likely 1), Extreme Resistance to an immense array of Reality Warping, and other such abilities Attack Potency: City Level '(Could kill Drachyor with nearly no effort) to '''Country Level '(Vaporized Russia), likely 'Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed all of the Tree of Knowledge, something the Avatar of Nightmare couldn't do) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Can become as fast as his foes) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class to''' Country Class, likely '''Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Took a barrage of Nightmare's best avatars) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: High Complex Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'Claws, teeth 'Intelligence: 'Very high. Could understand the concept of hatred and evil in just a few minutes. '''Weaknesses: '''Cocky, arrogant 'Feats: *Took a barrage of Nightmare's best avatars *Easily killed Drachyor *Destroyed the Tree of Knowledge Notable Attacks/Techniques: Go, go, go: '''Can amp his speed to where it matches the foes almost instantly Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Drachyor= Summary Captured and locked up in an arena for about a million years, not many know of the urban legend of Drachyor. Some say it is a beast from the deep purges of Hell, some say it comes from the darkness, but the dark truth is that it comes deep from the waters. Taken by an ancient race of aliens, it was locked up for anybody who passed the challenge of the arena. Appearance As in the picture, but WAY bigger. Personality A very brutal monster, always bloodlusted and ready to tear apart a foe with nothing but teeth. It hates all and wants to end all with just it’s raw force. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Drachyor the Abandoned Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Unknown, called a male sometimes. Age: Eons old. Classification: Sea monster Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The waters. Weight: 400 tons. Height: 300 meters tall. Likes: Fighting, the end of all life, peace and quiet Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: White. Hair Color: None. Hobbies: Fighting in matches that are nearly undone. Values: Power, flesh, escaping the place. Martial Status: Unknown Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Dragon City Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Low-Godly over time), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification and Reduction via Wild Card | Same as before with Explosion Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to fire, poison, death and insta-kill attacks, Soul Manipulation (Absorbed millions of souls across the timeline) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Atomically destroyed a continent) | Galaxy Level (Vaporized the galaxy) Speed: Athletic Human '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Galaxy Class Durability: Large Star Level (Took a bomb that left an explosion 28.5 times the sun’s circumference) | Galaxy Level (Took hits from clones of himself) Stamina: Varies Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: A bit monstrous, as it hasn’t proven to be too smart. Weaknesses: Not that intelligent, always angry, can get too mad to where he literally sees red. Feats: *Fought against Bowser *Took a bomb 28.5x the sun’s circumference *Has absorbed millions of souls across the timeline Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wild Card: Can amplify his power and “shred” others’ power. Key: Drachyor | Resurrection Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Yobdÿorho= Summary Yobdÿorho is one of many legendary beasts in Five Deadly Nights. Born eons ago, it was in a state of limbo ever since birth. Being the way he was, he went on a rampage across the entire universe, causing havoc and in the process destroying most of the universe Appearance As in the picture, but with a darker tone of skin and eyes shining. Personality Very mad and angry that he’s stuck in a loop eternally. He wants to eliminate every living thing, just so they can know how he feels. Either that or he can take over other humans or robots to see how it feels to have a form. Yet, he feels empty still. All he wants is a real home to live in, even if it's a human or robotic shell. He just wants to talk to others, but his temper gets in his way. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Yobdÿorho Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: Eons old Classification: Beast eternally in limbo Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Limbo Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Nothing but death to all Dislikes: Beign stuck in limbo all the time Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: None Values: Living in the mortal realm Martial Status: None Status: Both alive and dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: His theme Combat Statistics Tier: 3-C, possibly 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Possession (Can take over nearly anything that has a body or a mind), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (With Wishful Whisper), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Omnipresence, Fire Breath, Reality Warping, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Rage Power, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level (Implied to have enough power to end the galaxy. Limbo is stated to be an entire universe, and he nearly destroyed limbo in the finale.) Speed: Omnipresent (Limbo is a state of being across all of reality in every timeline and universe.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level Durability: Galaxy Level to Universe Level (Limbo and omnipresence makes him hard to kill.) Stamina: Infinite (Cannot tire) Range: Omnidirectional Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: A bit barbaric or animal-like at points, but has proven intelligent thought Weaknesses: His anger gets to him, mostly goes in for the kill. Feats: *Was able to destroy the galaxy *Possessed an entire army of state-of-the-art robots *Came back from losing his heart, his head, his finger, even his entire being Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wishful Whisper: Will whisper a chant into the opponent's ear, causing many things to happen. It'll bestow upon them an instant death that'll bypass any resistance. Can only be negated by other effects or attacks. Fire Breath: Can breathe fire. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|The Creation= Summary Long ago, about millions of years ago, something came down to our earth. A beast capable of causing planetary chaos around the globe. It had no name, but one thing was for sure. It had to go. They sealed it off for a million years, and it reawakened on 2029. Years passed by and it was changing. Evolving into something else entirely. It was dubbed The Creation out of spite for the aliens who sent it. Appearance As in the picture. Personality The intentions are unknown. It seems to want to end the world as we know it, cause chaos. It likes to lurk in the shadows, taking whatever it can. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: The Creation Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Thing, beast, killer Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Space Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Food Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: None Values: Power, food, survival Martial Status: None Status: Dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: The Outer Ones Themes: The Creation's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High, possibly Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 6 and 7), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit shadows and even kill them, can kill ghosts, was able to eat somebody’s soul), Adaptation (Can adapt to intense weaponry), Corrosion Inducement, Possession (Can take one over by infecting the mind and replacing its thought process with itself), Minor Resistance to deadly diseases, Power Mimicry and Power Absorption, Death Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) with Aura, Matter Absorption (Via Claw of Death), Radiation Manipulation (Can absorb radiation to a limit to boost his power.), Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning from his mouth and eyes), Reactive Power Level (Adapted to the darkness and was able to see in it overtime. Can get stronger overtime by fighting more and more) Attack Potency: Unknown (We haven't seen much of him) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Durability: At least Large Planet Level (No-selled the destruction of Jupiter point-blank to the face and was only mad) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High. Understands how humankind works as a species. Weaknesses: Exposure to too much acid or radiation will cause it to start and rot. Feats: *Took the destruction of Jupiter Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aura: His passive aura makes it so that nobody can try to comprehend his form. Anybody who sees his actual form will slip into insanity in a few seconds before the eyes and brain are destroyed. Claw of Death: His hand will turn into a giant spike-like thing. Whatever is struck will be absorbed or destroyed sub-atomically. Regeneration: Can heal from even his entire body being destroyed atomically. Possession: Infects one’s mind by going inside the head and taking over the head by spreading inside. Works on the undead. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|The Taker= Summary Years passed, William Afton long since burned. When we last saw him, he had made a visdit towards Hell itself. While he was resting, some darkness managed to infect and control him. This darkness was called "Coltrox", a female, sentient and half-cybernetic being bent on evolution. As Springtrap awoke again, he felt power at last. Appearance As in the photo, but with a cloak and more stuff coursing through the suit. Personality Very angry, yet a bit chaotic. Walking in the suit of his darkest moments, he is clearly unhappy. The darkness in his suit that gives him power gives him a benefit. That’s all that really makes him happy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: The Taker, Emperor, The Ruler, The Powerful, Springtrap, The King, Thou Lordeth Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Ruler, cybernetic killer Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: None Weight: 6’6” Height: 300 pounds Likes: The dark, power Dislikes: Losing Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: Slaughtering in cold blood Values: Shadows Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Sacred Light Previous Affiliation: None Themes: The Taker’s Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B to 4-B, 2-A in time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can turn non-existent (Can become an idea), Non-Physical Interaction, Fear Manipulation (His aura causes anyone around him to fear him), Regeneration (High-Godly; healed from being erased from the timeline), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation (Can transform other foes into information to learn in the snap of a finger), Information Analysis (Coltrox can analyze foes and give the info to William), Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (His breath can instill the sensation of death into anyone), Power Nullification (Shut off the powers of Nightmare's true form for a few minutes. Could keep it that way for longer), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Curse Manipulation, limited Toon Force (Pulled a springlock suit out of nowhere), Poison Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul entirely) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can bust down walls just by walking) to Solar System Level (On par with Nightmare’s weakest avatars), Multiverse Level+ in time (Fought both Bowser and Nightmare’s best avatar by himself. Sees the infinitely expanding multiverse as a game to play.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class to Solar System Class, Multiverse Class+ in time Durability: Wall Level '''(Was launched from Fazbear’s Fright to the Grand Canyon And was only mildly peeved) to '''Solar System Level (Took hits from Bowser and Nightmare), Multiverse Level+ in time Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Darkness Intelligence: Very high. Can outsmart geniuses. Has an IQ of over 10,700. Weaknesses: Cocky, gets angry easily Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Auk Shivok= Summary The embodiment of sins, all of your misdeeds, Auk Shivok has existed for many years. Predating humanity, he was sealed off in power long ago and seeks revenge on the fools. Appearance As in the photo. Personality Very cocky in his ability to rule the world, but can be very smart sometimes. He can also be very spiteful towards those with a pure heart. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Auk Shivok Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: As old as reality Classification: God, the embodiment of sins Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 390 tons Height: 100 ft Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: Causing chaos, tormenting innocence Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: None Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 8 and 10), Large Size (Type 4), Resurrection, Regeneration (At least True-Godly), Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Plot Manipulation, Resistance to Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantum level), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | Same as before, with Large Size (Type 11), BFR, Acausality (Type 5) Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Can consume all of time-space and leave nothing left) to Multiverse Level+ (Beat up Bowser in his prime, views the multiverse as a little game) | Outerverse Level (As the endbringer, will end all of reality and leave no traces. He will consume the primordial void and nothing will remain. Scales to Nightmare HOSTLESS) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universe Class+ to Multiverse Class+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level (Can take hits from foes who can also bust the primordial void with near ease.) Stamina: Endless Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High. Can deceive foes and knows the every sin hey commit. Weaknesses: Arrogant, has a temper Key: Restricted by the Keys of Time | Unrestrained Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: